


Losing Those Dear

by Sugarino



Series: White Man's Burden [4]
Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: BWC, Bullying, Cheating, Cucking, Cuckolding, F/M, Human Supremacy, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Race, Race Play, Racial slurs, Racism, Racist Language, Rough Sex, Sex, Slurs, Vaginal Sex, White Privilege, White Supremacy, ntr, white nationalism, wmaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Basically a fic of the same name but I edited it to be more racist which also made me laugh since I am shameless like that. So basically the huwhite chad Chad S. Thundercock (S is for strider) cucks Tsukune since he's some generic nip harem anime twink chink and Moka wants some Chad meat being the Vampiress she is. Literally that's it. He gets sad since Chad cannot stop cooming on his Vampire waifu.
Relationships: Chad Thundercock/Moka Akashiya
Series: White Man's Burden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885603
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Losing Those Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets or shame

Making her way into her boyfriend, Tsukune’s, room, Inner Moka immediately saw his roommate sitting on the young man’s bed. Right away, she knew the kind of young man that Chad was, seeing the way he smirked at her brown-haired boyfriend. “I know just the kind of person you are. I know you’ve been bullying my precious Tsukune.” Swaying her hips as she slowly made her way up to the young man, the silver-haired woman pressed her breasts against his chest. “I want you to apologize and make nice with him. Now.” It didn’t matter to her that she was forcing her boyfriend to watch all of this happen, her breasts squishing against the white man’s torso as she licked her lips, her red eyes locking on his own. “Don’t you dare make me ask again.”

“Sorry you’re such a loser dipshit, Tsukune.~”

The vampire shuddered at the backward apology, her tongue swiftly dragging across Chad’s lips before she huffed quietly. Inner Moka accepted the apology before swiftly turning around, facing Tsukune and bending over at the hip. “Tsukune, you need to apologize to Chad. You bothered him and deserved being bullied like that.” The silver-eyed woman kept herself bent over and popped her hips from side to side as she stood in place, staring daggers at the brown-haired young man, her skirt and white panties hiding very little to almost nothing. “Now.”

Slowly nodding, Tsukune took a deep breath. “Y-Yeah… I’m s-sorry Chad…”

Huffing again, Inner Moka smiled and nodded at the weak apology, knowing that Chad was staring down at her ass without making it too obvious. “I better not hear you bothering Chad again. You’re my boyfriend and you need to show yourself better than that.” Without showing any hints, the silver-haired woman hiked her rear end into the air just a little bit, forcing her panties between her cheeks like a thong. It was only for a brief moment, but it was long enough for the young woman to give her boyfriend’s bully a clear view of her supple and pale S-class ass. Shaking her ass just a little bit, she couldn’t believe the gall of her boyfriend’s bully. However, she found herself respecting the attitude he carried about himself, slowly straightening herself out to stand with her back toward Chad. “Thank you, Tsukune. One step at a time, I’ll teach you what it’s like to be with royalty.”

However, the moment she watched Tsukune blush and turn the other way, the silver-haired woman turned herself around and lifted up her shirt, showing Chad that she didn’t wear a bra to keep her large and milky breasts perky. Though, she quickly dropped it back down before her boyfriend had the chance to turn around and see just what she was doing. “So, do you approve, Chad?~” The young woman’s words were soft and casual, a smile coming to her lips as she brought a finger to his, cutting him off from saying a single word. “I already know that you do. Everyone in this school does.” Inner Moka quickly turned her finger around and pointed at her shirt and showed off a mountain of cleavage, her red eyes quickly darting over to look at Tsukune, who has failed to notice what’s going on.

Taking in a deep breath, the young girl purposefully popped a few buttons in her uniform top, everything but nipples showing as her breasts spilled forward to accommodate the shift. A soft chuckle left her lips as she didn’t hear a word out of her loving boyfriend, knowing that he somehow didn’t notice what she was doing. With a soft smile on her face, Inner Moka makes her way over toward Chad’s bed, sitting her plump rear end down on the soft sheets just as she heard Tsukune say something to her. Of course, being so focused on his bully, she failed to notice what he said, her red eyes darting toward the American as her smile never faded.

“Shut the fuck up, Tsukune! Do you have my homework done yet?”

The brown-eyed boy’s eyes went wide in fear and realization at the comment, not having finished Chad’s homework yet. “N-No… Sorry…”

Inner Moka simply chuckled to herself as she shook her head, disappointed in the young man she fell in love with. “No wonder this big boy hits you. You should really do his homework. And maybe mine while you’re at it.” Deep down, she was loving this, loving and enjoying every second of seeing her precious Tsukune whine like the little bitch she saw him as. Though, she shook her head in disapproval while watching him scramble to find the work that needed to be done, taking another deep breath and purposely popping another button to earn Chad’s eyes on her breasts again.

“Fuck, you have some nice tits. Massive and perky, just like a slut should be.”

The red-eyed young woman couldn’t help but smirk at the comment, enjoying the young man’s crass nature. “Oh really? Well, if you like them so much, nothing’s stopping you from getting a good hold of them.~” Inner Moka scooted closer toward Chad just as Tsukune looked back toward her, quickly not caring about her boyfriend as her gaze fell upon his bully. Her smile only grew as she watched his gaze fall on her, actually meeting her eyes. “Hey, Tsukune. Should I give you bully a kiss? Just to be friendly? He seems to really want one from me.~” After a moment, and watching the brown-haired young man open his mouth to refuse, the silver-haired girl cleared her throat. “I’m just joking, sweetheart.” Of course, she made sure that her boyfriend couldn’t see her licking her lips at his bully, enjoying the attention she was getting from him.

Humming in amusement, the young woman shrugs her shoulders, continuing to pretend that it was a joke. “Well, that’s a shame, Tsukune. Who knows? He might’ve taught me something worth showing you.~” As she was speaking, the silver-haired woman watched as Chad stood up from his bed, a smirk coming across her lips. His bulge was right in her face, only inches away, and she didn’t hide the fact that she was clearly ogling it like a horny slut. “I guess I’ll just have to kiss something else.~” Unfortunately, before she was able to kiss the hard cock in her face, Inner Moka noticed Tsukune turning to look at her, hearing the gasp that left him as she pretended everything was fine. Turning her attention to her brown-haired lover, the red-eyed student licked her lips. “Perhaps we should leave Chad to be alone for now?”

“Yeah. I think that might be best…” Tsukune watched as his beloved girlfriend looked at his bully’s eyes, and then his bulge.

“It was great to finally meet the man that bullies you.~” Extending her tongue, Inner Moka casually licked the growing bulge, her eyes still locked on it before she pulled away and flipped her hair. Dragging her tongue along her lips, the silver-haired girl followed her boyfriend out of the room, stopping in the doorway for just a moment. With Tsukune looking the other way and walking away from her, the vampire violently shook her rear end beneath her skirt, flashing her white panties with a haughty look on her face. Finally, she strutted away to catch up to the brown-haired young man, leaving the door open and purposefully swaying her hips with each and every step.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Tsukune and Inner Moka had left the young bully to himself, the young couple walking through the halls before the vampire just suddenly stopped. Her eyes immediately met Chad’s as he walked up to the two of them and shoved the brown-haired boy to the ground, flipping her hair and playfully scoffing at him. “What do you want, Chad?”

“Tsukune, can I borrow Moka for a few hours?”

The young woman’s pussy throbs at the thought of being alone with the young man that’s bullying her lover, her eyes darting down to look at Tsukune while he was on the floor, watching him nod in agreement and offer no resistance. Slowly strutting up to the American, Inner Moka nodded as well. “Sure. I’ll go with you. But what exactly do you want from me? I assume it’s the same thing everyone else in the school wants from me.”

“I’m sure it is. But no one is going to take you like I will. I doubt anyone in the school has the balls to take you in front of your shit boyfriend.”

Immediately, the usually calm and collected woman’s eyes went wide, a soft blush coming to her cheeks and a smirk quickly following. Crushing her breasts against Chad’s torso, Inner Moka licked her lips as she kept her eyes on him. “I don’t mind that.~” There was a strange air of attraction and longing between the two once again, and the silver-haired girl was quick to squish her breasts against him just a little bit more. “Tsukune, I think I want to kiss your bully. And I think he’ll hurt you if you try and tell me not to. I’m just being friendly, after all.~” Without even looking back to see what her brown-haired lover was thinking or saying, Inner Moka leaned forward and pressed her lips against the American’s. She easily dominated the kiss between them, taking control and hungrily pushing her tongue into Chad’s mouth.

After a moment or two, Inner Moka finally breaks the kiss that the two shared, not bothering to move away or even so much as to move her lips far from his. Looking back at her boyfriend, that was still on the floor, the silver-haired girl only smiled as Chad grabbed her ass, beginning to play with it and paw at it right in front of him. “I’ll be back at my down sometime later if you need me.~” Of course, as she spoke, the young woman could feel the American hooking his thumb into her panties, raising an eyebrow but not making any move to resist. “You know, after dating you, I didn’t think anyone would toy with my ass so much...” Just as she finished talking, the red-eyed girl gasped at the feeling of her underwear being yanked so high that it ground against her pussy and wedged between her supple ass cheeks, almost lifting her off the ground. With a smile on her face, the young vampire licked her lips and wrapped her arms around Chad’s neck. “But I’m happy that he’s doing this in front of you, Tsukune.~”

“Don’t worry, Tsukune.~” The young woman sounded her usual proud and haughty self, a smile on her lips as she turned to face her boyfriend as he got to his knees. “Go back to your dorm. I’m going to spend some with your bully, Chad…” As she spoke, Inner Moka ignored the fact that her panties were pulled back down, far enough to rest just below her soft ass cheeks and her skirt. Casual and calm as always, she cooed at the feeling of the American’s strong hands bouncing her ass cheeks up and down with her underwear, right in her boyfriend’s face. “You can leave now, Tsukune. I don’t want you being a pervert and staring at my ass.”

* * *

The young woman walked into her room with a confident smile, swaying her hips with each step she took as she lead the American inside of her room. “Don't think I haven't noticed the savage beatings you’ve been giving my precious Tsukune lately.” Turning back around to face Chad just as the two got into the room, a smirk came to the silver-haired girl’s lips. “And now you want his girl?~” Her tongue traveling along her lips as she shook her head for a moment, a soft chuckle leaving her. “Well, I’m not against the idea. My Tsukune isn’t that precious to me, after all.” Quickly shoving the young bully onto the sofa in her room, the vampire straddled his lap and didn’t hesitate to start bouncing on the bulge that was already starting to grow. Her breasts bounced and swayed with her body, threatening to pop out of her uniform as she started into Chad’s eyes. “I quite like you, you know… Hearing about how you’ve broken my boyfriend’s arm, stole from him, forced him to do your work while you sat there and masturbated… And all he wanted was to be your friend. Quite fiendish of you if I say so myself.~”

Bouncing faster and faster in the young man’s lap, Inner Moka didn’t care that her breasts bounced with her, displaying a massive amount of cleavage with each bounce. With a playful and seductive look in her eyes, the young woman licked her lips. “Do you have no shame? Beating up young Asian men who can’t protect themselves before stealing their girlfriends, just to beat them again?~” The silver-haired girl’s tongue darted out of her mouth as an excited and crazed tone came over her voice, slamming herself down hard in Chad’s lap once again, groaning and shuddering at the feeling of his bulge pressing against her cunt.

After a moment, the young woman stopped and the sensations around the two became heated. However, there was no Tsukune to get in their way, causing Inner Moka to lean forward and capture the American’s lips in a hot and heated kiss. “I should despise a peasant like you… I should be disgusted by scum like you… a gaijin…” Talking against the young man’s lips, their kisses only became more aggressive and needy. Unfortunately, just as things were getting heated how the vampire liked them, the American stopped her, putting a hand to her chest and lightly pushing her away. Of course, in the heat of the moment, the silver-haired girl licked her lips without a care in the world.

“Is that so? Well, this "gaijin" wants something from you first. I want to see you strip.”

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the red-eyed girl looked at the young man she was still in the lap of with a soft and amused chuckle leaving her lips. “Oh really? A foreign white man like you wants royalty to earn your attention? You really are full of yourself…” However, with a haughty smirk and a quick wiggle of her rear end, Inner Moka nodded and slowly got off of Chad’s lap. “Fine. I’ll give you what you want to earn that dick.” Now standing in front of the young white man, the young woman took a deep breath, popping and ripping through her uniform to expose her gracious amount of cleavage. Slowly letting the breath back out, the silver-haired girl slowly peeled her ripped jacket and uniform off of her body, exposing the biggest breasts in the school.

“Damn, they really are the biggest in the school! Nice and milky too.”

With a soft chuckle, Inner Moka nodded and cupped her massive mounds on her hands, lifting them up and dropping them back down. “I wonder how they’d look around your cock.~”

“Oh, that’ll happen. Don’t you worry, Slut.~”

Seeing the young man’s smug face, a seductive smirk crossed the silver-haired woman’s lips. She quickly nodded and licked her lips. “Of course it will. And I can’t wait.~” Turning around, Inner Moka made sure that the American had a good view of her ass, shaking it side to side and popping her hips to flip her skirt each time. “A proud, noble vampire is shaking her ass for you. Just for you.” A soft chuckle left her as she knew he could see her pantyclad ass over and over again.

However, after a few moments, Inner Moka stopped and bent forward at the hip, pointing her ass near Chad’s face and letting her skirt fall to the floor before kicking it away. She was left in only her thigh high socks and underwear, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend’s bully. “Tsukune doesn’t deserve a bully like you. Or even a girlfriend like me. He’s such a little wimp.~” Reaching behind herself, the red-eyed girl hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly peeled them down over her ass, exposing her soft skin. Continuing to lower them, it became obvious just how excited she was to be with Chad, her pussy clearly wet with a thin strand of arousal sticking to her panties. “I didn’t think I’d be this wet for a foreigner like you.”

With the young bully’s request done and now standing in nothing but her thigh highs as her underwear fell to the floor and pooled around her feet, Inner Moka turned around to face the young man. She had a smile on her face as she stared into his eyes, looking like a gorgeous trophy in the middle of her dorm room. As she flipped her hair again, she softly bit her lower lip. “I want my reward. I want you big, fat white cock.~” Just like she wanted, the silver-haired girl watched the young man before her pull out his cock, a small amount of drool leaving her lips as they were still in a smile. Stepping closer and swaying her hips, the young vampire lowered her fingers between her legs and spread her pussy wide for display. “I want your white cock… And I just know you’re going to wreck my womb with how big it is.~”

With a smile on his face, Chad slapped the young woman’s pussy with his cock a few times, relishing in the way she hissed out in bliss. Just as he watched her start licking her lips, he pulled away from her and looked into her red eyes. “If you want it so much, you’ll have to show me. Prove it. Rub your pussy for me.”

Huffing, Inner Moka nodded with an amused smirk. “Are you just going to keep bossing me around for your cock? Do you see yourself that highly?~” Of course, the young vampire liked a man with confidence, and the look that Chad gave her as he stared into her eyes and stroked his cock, she knew what the answer was.

“Shut up and get to masturbating, slut.”

Immediately, the young woman felt her arousal spike, nodding her head as she quickly became enamored with the American’s dominance. Squatting down and spreading her legs, Inner Moka put herself on display for the American that terrorized her beloved Tsukune. Without saying a word or putting up any protest, she quickly started rubbing her pussy lips, a soft moan leaving her as a faint blush came to her cheeks. “Is this what you wanted?~” Staring at the cock in front of her, watching Chad slowly stroke it just to edge her on, a heated breath escaped the red-eyed girl’s lips. “I’ve heard so much about how you’ve beaten and tried to break my poor Tsukune, tormenting him… Demanding whatever you want from him… And now treating his girlfriend like a piece of fucking meat.” Plunging two fingers into her pussy, she could feel the lust inside of her building over his smug and crass attitude. “I fucking love it!~”

With her juices dripping on to her fingers, the young woman looked up into Chad’s eyes, shuddering in place for a moment. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for awhile now… Just because you bully my poor, precious Tsukune for fun. And now that I’ve met you… I need your cock.” Continuing to piston her fingers in and out of her pussy, the silver-haired girl let her tongue roll out of her mouth as the pleasure continued to build and rise. “You’re an asshole, a bastard,arrogant white American, a pathetic… Lowlife piece of shit.~” It sounded like she was praising him, like everything she was saying was a compliment as her arousal began dripping down her legs. “You’re going to have me, a noble vampire of all people on your arm like some cheap slut.” Her red eyes roll back into her head at the thought, betraying her Tsukune for his bully.

“Are you masturbating to the thought of me bullying your chink boyfriend? And stealing you like the slut you are? Pathetic.~”

Hearing the comment and realizing that he was right, Inner Moka’s hips bucked against her hand, her inner walls squeezing down around her fingers. With a blissful and needy look on her face, the young girl couldn’t believe how twisted and hot it was to think about. It was clear now just how horrible of a person Chad was, and how much she didn’t just want him, but how much she needed him. Her fingers violently thrusted in and out of her tight snatch, her red eyes snapping to the American’s. “God, you’re so fucking… Perfect!” Taking a deep breath, the young woman leaned her head back just a bit more, a loud moan leaving her as she started giving in to the pleasure. “I’m going to cheat on my Tsukune with you! I’m going to betray him! I need his bully’s cock!~”

However, just as her orgasm was right around the corner, the young man’s cock slapped against her soft lips just once as she was told to stop. With a heavy huff, the vampire did as she was told, her fingers still buried inside of her snatch and a need for release building as she was denied her orgasm. Her mind hazed over with lust and desire, Inner Moka sticks her tongue out to drag it along what she can of the massive cock. Just as she was looking up into his eyes. Chad smacks his cock against her face, making her shudder and whine in joy.

“You’re going to watch me bully your little chink bitch of a boyfriend. Every. Single. Day.”

Something sparked inside of the vampire at the sound of that, her lips immediately wrapping around the thick shaft while lost in the thought of watching her precious boyfriend get beaten every day. Slobbering all over the thick shaft as she sucks on it affectionately. She held nothing back as she fawned over the massive member, wrapping her hand around the base as she pushed forward and took it an inch at a time. The thought of Tsukune being hit and beaten repeated in her head over and over again, her fingers resuming to pump back and forth inside of her. Her sucking became rampant and desperate, the pleasure building once again. This bully was rapidly claiming the spot in her heart that she held for her boyfriend, everything just seeming to fit into place with ease. Thoughts of Tsukune’s kindness were quickly being replaced with thoughts of this big bully tormenting him in front of her, with her just hanging off of his arm.

“You’re going to join me in it.~” Chad smirked and ran his hand through the woman’s silver hair. “Go ahead and masturbate harder to the thought of cheering me on as I beat and torment your shit of a boyfriend.~”

Violently bobbing her head as she just kept pumping her fingers into her tight cunt, the thought of cheering on Chad as he hit and beat Tsukune made her drip and quiver in ecstasy. The idea of joining him in the beatings only added to everything, making it too much for her and causing her to pop her lips off the thick cock. Inner Moka quickly pumped her hand along the incredible shaft, sticking her tongue out and fingering herself all the same. “Cum on me. Give me your superior seed!~” Her eyes were completely lost in the American’s as her words sounded more like begging than an order like a noble should give, just as her bliss reached its peak. “Come on, cum! Give it to me! Please, I’m begging-”

The young woman got just what she wanted, gasping happily as rope after rope of thick and potent cum splattered all over her features and tongue, panting her and giving her a taste of his seed. The cum seemed to never end as it just kept painting her, the facial pushing her over the edge of the orgasm she desperately craved. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around her fingers, squirting on the floor as the pleasure drowned her mind in sheer bliss. Just as the young vampire closed her mouth to swallow down the collection of cum she had made, it finally stopped, leaving her a smiling and giddy mess.

* * *

A few hours later, Inner Moka hears a knock at her door and her precious Tsukune’s voice on the other side. Opening it, she watched as his eyes immediately followed her body, noticing that she was wearing nothing but a button-down shirt and a pair of white panties. “Hello, Tsukune. What do you want? I don’t recall telling you to come find me until you were done with our work.”

“T-That’s what I’m here for…” The brown-haired man forced a smile as he kept his eyes locked on her gorgeous body.

“Stop being a perv, Tsukune. I’m spending time with my new friend, Chad. But if our homework is done, you can come on inside.” Turning around, the silver-haired girl gave her boyfriend a clear and perfect view of her supple rear end as she made her way back toward her bed. Even as her beloved boyfriend walked in to see his bully dressed in nothing but his underwear, the vampire couldn’t help but smile, watching her boyfriend cower when the young bully spoke up.

“The fuck are you doing here, Tsukune? Why aren’t you working? Fuck it. Moka, just get to work. Give me a show.”

Without any resistance, the young vampire turned her back toward the American and bent over at the waist. She glared at Tsukune as her ass lifted into the air and close to the American’s face. “Get to work, Tsukune. You’re being a bad friend to Chad.” Sounding disappointed in the nip that stood before her with a blush on his face, the young woman only smiled as she continued to stare daggers at him. “As my boyfriend, you need to improve yourself. Now, apologise like a good boy.”

“I-I’m sorry, C-Chad...”

Licking her lips as she listened to her boyfriend actually apologise, Inner Moka spun around and straddled the American’s lap on her bed. “I don’t want to hear a word out of you, Tsukune. I’m spending with Chad, after all. Not you.” Starting to bounce in Chad’s lap, the silver-haired girl knew that her boyfriend was watching her ass slap against the American’s growing bulge as her chest squished against Chad’s torso.

“Stop staring and get back to work, you little shit!” Chad sounded furious as he barked at Tsukune, earning a soft chuckle from the Inner Moka as her boyfriend whimpered and did as told.

“Good boy. Now don’t you dare look up from that work or I’m going to have to punish you.~” Leaning forward, Inner Moka caught the American’s lips in a passionate kiss, their tongue dancing and fighting for dominance as she continued to bounce in his lap, grinding against his bulge when she could.

Tsukune could hear his bully’s voice slipping through the kisses, hearing him comment and brag about how much he beat the human the day before. It made him whimper and focus on the work as he was reminded of the bruises, lumps, and even burns that he had gotten from the bullying.

The young vampire was impressed more and more by every word, cooing quietly as she licked her lips and wrapped her arms around the young bully’s neck. A moment later, the bed started to creak as she bounced even harder than before, purposefully grinding her clothed cunt against the hard cock as much as she could to try and earn it. “You know, Tsukune, I’ve become quite good friends with Chad… Though, I don’t think friends is exactly the right word for us.~” Feeling Chad hook his fingers into her under, a soft sound of left her. “Oh? It seems that your bully wants to take my panties off.~”

Chad had a smug look on his face as he looked over just in time to see Tsukune nervously look up at the two. “Hey, Loser. You don’t mind if I pull these nice, white pair of panties down, do you? Moka would just look perfect without them on.~” Not caring for an answer, the American did just as he wanted, slowly peeling them down inch by inch until every part of Inner Moka’s supple ass could be seen.

Looking over her shoulder like a teasing temptress, Inner Moka acted playful with Tsukune, licking her lips. “This isn’t fair, is it? Your bully… Should take his underwear off too!~” She happily stared at her boyfriend as her underwear hit the floor, lifting herself up just enough to give Chad the room to take his off. “We’re only getting comfy, Tsukune. No need to be such a wimp about it.~” The silver-haired girl did nothing but smile as her boyfriend pathetically watched his bully pull out his underwear, forcing his fat white cock between her ass cheeks like it just belonged there. “It’s massive, isn’t it, Tsukune? I bet deep down, you want some of it like I do.~”

A soft chuckle left Inner Moka as she started shaking her rear end from side to side, bouncing it and feeling the thick shaft slide between her ass cheeks. “This is much better. It feels so nice and warm between my cheeks. And he’s much more comfortable to sit with like this.~” Sticking her tongue out to her boyfriend, the vampire watched as he simply whimpered and looked back down on the work he was tasked with doing, the sound of the bed creaking still filling the room.

“Tsukune, your girlfriend has the perfect ass. Built for a slut with a body like hers and easily worth wrapping around your cock like a toy.”

“Oh, coming from the man with a massive dick? Very funny.~” With a soft laugh, the young vampire leaned forward as her eyes met the American’s, pulling him into another hungry and loving kiss. Over and over, kiss after kiss, Inner Moka just wasn’t concerned about the fact that her boyfriend could hear it happening as the bed creaked louder and louder. Her plump and luscious rear end bounced again and against, flying along the thick shaft as she held nothing back. The vampire’s arousal dripped down the cock as she lifted herself up high enough to press the tip against her snatch, pushing down and just impaling herself on it. Yet, as time passed, the silver-haired girl and her bully of a lover noticed Tsukune looked over at them, even if they didn’t mention it. The two purposefully share a laugh and another kiss before the red-eyed girl stopped, her pussy pressing hard against the head of Chad’s cock, just barely pushing down enough to feel it slowly push inside of her. “Are you done with the work yet, sweetheart?~”

Tsukune gave a soft nod, watching at the cock tantalizingly slowly attempted to push into her, a wild and twisted smirk on his girlfriend’s face. “Y-Yeah…”

“Such a good boy, doing his work for him.~” Still looking over her shoulder, Inner Moka can feel the cock sink just a little bit more into her, watching as her beloved boyfriend swallowed in fear. The vampire had a dark and playful gaze as she looked over toward Chad, licking her lips in excitement. “Do you have anything to say to my boyfriend for doing your work?~”

“Get fucked, gook!~”

The vampire acted calm and casual as always, treating this situation like it was a normal day. “I’m so proud of you, Tsukune. You really are becoming better for doing your friend’s work for him!” As she spoke, the silver-haired girl felt the cock she desired sinking into her, pausing and looking down to her lap. “He’s about to push really deep… Tsukune, I think your bully might be about to steal my virginity… Should I stop him-” Just as she finished her question, the cock sank into her, reaching into her womb and tearing through her hymen. “Oh my god! It feels so good!~”

“This pussy is incredible. Thanks for giving it to me, chink.~”

Inner Moka gasped as the cock sank to the balls inside of her, plunging into her womb as her virginity drips down the shaft and she looks back at her beloved boyfriend. She made no move to apologise to him as she wiggled her hips back and forth, moaning quietly as she stirred up her insides. “Your bully just stole my virginity and claimed my pussy as his own.~” The silver-haired girl watched as the human got up to get a bit closer, immediately bouncing in place and fucking herself on the massive member. “It feels so good, Tsukune. It’s like I’m being broken in the best fucking way possible.” Staying as calm and collected as ever, the vampire gently bit on her lower lip as she watched her boyfriend rise to his feet. “Why are you still here? Aren’t you done with our work?”

Whimpering quietly, Tsukune couldn't help but stare as his girlfriend bounced on another man’s cock. “W-Why are you doing this, Moka? I thought you loved me…”

The vampire only smirked as she continued to work over the cock she craved so much, her pussy engulfing the massive member with each drop down. “Are you upset that your bully got my pussy first? I still love you, Tsukune. Maybe… But it’s your fault for introducing me to such a big, perfect, foreign white man.~” The sound of Inner Moka’s and Chad’s hips slamming together filled the room around them, a look of fear coming to her boyfriend’s face. “It’s only to be expected that my prime, noble, perfect S-class pussy be stolen by someone as superior as he is.” The silver-haired girl just listened to her boyfriend whimper as she groaned, licking her lips at the sight of tears coming to his eyes. “You can try and stop Chad if you want… But it might upset me if you do that. And you wouldn’t want to be a bad boyfriend, would you? Though… It might be fun to have someone else join me in making my best friend, Chad happy.~” She watched as her boyfriend whimpered and slowly backed down from the topic.

“I’m going to beat your ass when I’m done with this perfect pussy. So you better start running, Tsukune!~”

Unfortunately for him, Inner Moka easily put on quite a show as she rode the American’s cock hard and fast, her body bouncing over and over again. “You’re so mean, Chad. A real asshole and the perfect best friend!~” The silver-haired girl groaned and moaned like a slut in heat as the thick cock slammed against her womb with each and every bounce, looking over her shoulder back to her boyfriend. “His cock is just way to big, Tsukune, it was only a matter of time until I found out about him… With a cock this massive and perfect, I’m actually a bit pissed that you didn’t introduce me to him sooner!” However, a soft and blissful gasp left her as she was pulled into a passionate kiss by the American, quietly apologizing to Chad for taking so long as her hips started flying up and down.

Breaking the kiss and lounging on her new lover, the young vampire continued to bounce her ass while looking back at Tsukune. “I want you to watch, Pervert… Indulge in what you want and take a good look at my ass.~” The young woman’s pussy engulfed each and every inch of the cock that slammed into her, the bed underneath her creaking and shaking. Licking her lips, Inner Moka knew that her boyfriend was staring at her ass, enjoying the sight and ogling the plump and luscious rear end that her rarely ever got to see. “There’s no way in hell that you’re getting this, Tsukune. But my friend, Chad is nice enough to give you a long look at my ass. So, you better enjoy it.” With her eyes locked on Tsukune, the red-eyed girl cooed as her boyfriend watched the cock slam into her tight snatch over and over again. “He’s really giving it to me, isn’t he? It’s just not fair… That I get to be feeling so good all on my own. I think I need to make him cum, don’t you?~”

  
“Please, Moka, stop. I don’t want you doing this… If you love me, then what’s-”

A hearty laugh left the vampire as she turned her body to look back at Chad, bouncing even faster and rougher than before. Her breasts bounced and shook in the shirt each time her body moved, purposefully doing it so that the young bully could see and enjoy her cleavage as she fucked herself on his cock. Inner Moka smirked and licked her lips as she gazed into the American’s eyes. “I love your cock, Chad. Be the good bully you are and cum inside of me whenever you want.~” She was absolutely infatuated with the young man, grunting and moaning as she leaned her head back. “Do it! Impregnate your victim’s girlfriend! Watch her tits bounce as you cum inside of her! Do it!~”

Chad smirked as he looked over to Tsukune. “Do you mind if I cum in the girl you love and knock her up?~” Laughing, the American quickly hammered away into the vampire’s cunt.

Inner Moka could hear Tsukune whimpering in the corner as her tongue rolled out of her mouth, shuddering and giving into the pleasure. “Your bully is going to cum inside of me, Tsukune! He’s going to cum in the girl that you love!~” The vampire began to shout and chant to be creampied and filled with seed, gasping happily. “Cum inside of me! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!~”

Tsukune knew that she sounded like an absolute bitch as he watched her give herself to his bully. “I… I love you so much, Moka… It’s not fair… Please stop…”

“Watch me, Tsukune! Watch as Chad knocks me up!~” Inner Moka threw her head back and screamed in pure bliss, rope after rope of cum flooding into her snatch as the American slams one last time inside of her. Even as it continuing to fill body, the silver-haired girl could feel the cum just oozing out of her. Sitting in Chad’s lap, the young woman shuddered and planted another deep kiss on to Chad’s lips, squishing her breasts against her boyfriend’s bully’s torso. It felt so good to keep her arms around her new lover’s neck, holding him tightly as she pressed kiss after kiss onto his lips, tongue immediately and shamelessly dancing with his. However, she quickly turned her head to give her precious boyfriend a cold glare, continuing to trade kisses with his bully. “You can leave now, Tsukune. You’re no longer wanted in here.”

Tsukune whimpered and nodded, turning to leave the room. “I can’t believe you’re doing this… But I still love you, Moka.”

Happily breaking the kiss with her new lover, Inner Moka started to ride the hard cock that was still inside of her. “It feels so good, Tsukune.~” The silver-haired girl was happy to make her boyfriend leave the room with the sound of their kissing and fucking filling it, a bright smile on her face as her lips were caught in yet another kiss by Chad.

* * *

After a day or two, Tsukune walked into his shared dorm to see the more loving side of his girlfriend. Pink hair and all, Moka was dressed in her uniform with her usual pair of pink panties. However, she was sitting next to Chad on the sofa in his room, leaning over his lap and sucking his cock to the best of her ability. Her soft lips bobbed up and down over and over again, a sweet and bubbly air around her as she just took more and more of the thick shaft into her throat. The brown-haired young man swallowed down his pride as he felt his heart break, not knowing how to feel about this. Seeing the darker and more prideful version of Moka do something like this hurt, but deep down was expected. But seeing the pink-haired, softer version of her broke something inside of him.

Moka stopped sucking the thick cock as she realized that Tsukune had walked in, her soft lips inches from the tip and a soft blush on her cheeks. “Hey, Tsukune! How are you? Inner wanted me to meet her new boyfriend, Chad. And… Well, he has quite the really big white penis.~” Her soft tongue lashed and circled around the cock, her sweet and loving nature never fading. “It’s so big and he’s so sweet… Such a good kisser and he tastes so good… I love it.~” The y0ung vampire didn’t hesitate to go back to sucking on the massive cock, not paying attention to what her loving boyfriend was saying to try and convince her to stop. Of course, the pink-haired girl slobbered all over the thick shaft before popping her lips off of it and shaking her head. “I can’t help it! Don’t be so mean to Chad, Tsukune. I just really like his big, fat penis. Besides… he really is a sweet guy… With a huge and tasty penis.~” The young woman pushed forward and swallowed the impressive dick, gasping happily as cum splashed into her mouth. However, she barely blinked as she swallowed it without a single complaint or movement, continuing to bob her head as she just kept sucking away like it was her job.

After another moment, the pink-haired girl lifted her head from the massive cock and gently ground her cheek against her it. “I’m going to be staying over the night, Tsukune.~” Her tongue darted out of her mouth and dragged around the tip of the cock, smiling at her loving Tsukune for a moment. “Chad offered to let me sleep in his bed with him. Isn’t that just sweet?~” The young girl looked up into the American’s eyes and lifted her head, flashing some cleavage as a soft cooing sound left her. After a moment of making sure that her lover got a good view of her chest, she lowered her head back down to the cock, waving her hand to dismiss any concern in the room. “Please don’t worry, Tsukune! Chad will be here to keep me company, along with his big penis.~” A soft giggle suddenly left her as she turned to look at her boyfriend with pity. “I’m sorry, Tsukune. I’d join your bed but your… Tiny penis probably wouldn’t offer me much comfort. But thank you for being such a good boyfriend!~”

The pink-haired girl felt the cock throb against her face, her eyes having an incredibly affectionate look toward the dick she was slowly falling in love with. A deep blush and a soft and sweet smile on her face, making her boyfriend, Tsukune, nervous about what she was doing. Slowly, she raised her head up and grabbed the dick with her hand, stroking it as she sounded flustered toward Chad like she had a crush.

“Y-You… You know that C-Chad beats me up for… F-for fun, right…? He’s a bully…” Tsukune finally spoke up, trying to point out why she shouldn’t want to be with him.

However, the young girl paused, her hand stopping as a soft gasp left her lips, her soft eyes developing a dreamy look as her blush only got worse. “W-Wow… Does he really? That’s incredible!~” The pink-haired girl started quickly stroking the cock faster than before, her grip getting tighter as her boyfriend realized she had the same desires as Inner Moka but only girlier and more lovey-dovey, making it that much worse. Moving her hand as quickly as she could, the young girl cooed and licked her lips as the cock throbbed in her hand. “It would be so cool if you beat my Tsukune up in front of me! I’d love it so much, I just can’t wait!~” Dragging her tongue around the head of the thick shaft, the young vampire’s loving look only got more affectionate. “D-Do you like me, C-Chad…?”

It was always a treat to have one of the two versions of the most beautiful girl in the school nervous around you, but Chad only smiled as he grunted and looked down at her face. “I’m going to cum, Moka.~”

The young girl gasped happily as cum splashed against her face and outfit, even going as far as to land across the floor and make a mess. An excited and impressed whine left her as she looked at the massive load that filled the room, licking her lips at the sight. “You made such a mess! I love it! But don’t worry about it, Tsukune will clean it up, right, sweetheart?~” The pink-haired vampire looked over toward her boyfriend, watching the look of horror on his face. “And don’t keep us waiting, okay?” Looking smitten with Chad, the young woman continued stroking the cock with a passionate look before she spoke up. “W-Would you hit Tsukune for me…? Please? I’d love to see it!~” She could hear him whimper and swallow in fear as her tongue traveled around her soft lips, turning to look at her scared boyfriend. “It would be so cool to see you do that for me.”

“I’d be happy to. But I need you to ask for it better than that.~” Chad watched a deep blush spread across the young vampire’s cheeks, bringing a bright smile on his own.

With the deep blush on her face, the pink-haired girl got off the sofa and turned around, raising her ass into the air and shaking it from side to side. Her skirt moved and flipped as she popped her hips, her pink pair of panties being flashed for him over and over again. “Will you please hit my boyfriend for me? For fun! I want to see you hit my useless nip boyfriend. Please?!~” Moka sounded excited and needy like she wanted a date with Chad, rather than to watch him assault her boyfriend. The noble vampire watched as her new lover immediately got up off the couch and punched her boyfriend in the face, a happy and excited gasp leaving her as she watched Chad force Tsukune to the floor.

A very clear blush was on Moka’s face as she watched Chad pummel her boyfriend into the floor, gasping and squirming at each and every hit as her hips bounce from side to side. She constantly wiggled her ass as she watched, suddenly realizing that this was happening for her and not just because the American felt like it. “Yes! Harder! Hit him harder, Chad baby!~” Continuing to shake her ass in excitement, her panties flashing, the pink-haired girl seemed more like a twisted cheerleader than a loving girlfriend. “Keep going! Don’t stop!~” Moka licked her lips and bounced in place as she watched her lover beat her boyfriend just for her, a dreamy and loving gaze in her eyes.

All Tsukune could through the beatings was his girlfriend blushing like a girl with a rapidly growing crush as she cheered his bully on, loud whines and whimpers leaving him with each hit. It didn’t take long at all before the brown-haired young man blacked out, the sound of Moka giggling and fawning over Chad filling his mind.

Moka’s cheerful and bubbly nature was clear as day as she wiggled in place in excitement, loving and being tainted by getting what she wanted out of her second boyfriend. The pink-haired girl swayed her hips as she made her way to Chad, gently grabbing his wrist and looking at the first that finally knocked Tsukune out, a soft and excited smile on her face. “W-Wow… You did that just for me…?” The young and cheery vampire licked her lips as she made no attempt to help out her precious human boyfriend. “You’re so sweet for doing this, Chad.~”

After about an hour of being blacked out, Tsukune finally woke up to the sound of giggling and affectionate kissing. It took a moment, but the young man realized he was still in his room. His roommate had his pink-haired girlfriend on her stomach on his own bed, her pantyclad rear end wrapped around his massive member.

Moka was still dressed in her school uniform, keeping her head bent back to lay kiss after kiss on Chad’s lips as he held her pinned down to the bed. Holding tightly to her boyfriend’s pillow, the pink-haired girl noticed that Tsukune was awake, a smile on her face and a faint blush on her cheeks. “Oh, you’re finally awake, Tsukune! Isn’t it fantastic that Chad beat you senseless?~” The young girl’s voice was infatuated and happy, her lips suddenly caught in another kiss.

“I can’t believe you’ve been dumb enough to not take this pussy once! Not only did I steal that silver-haired bitch from you, I’m taking a much cuter package from you as well!” Chad continued to pump his hips back and forth against the pink-haired girl’s ass, clapping her cheeks like there was no tomorrow while on top of Tsukune’s bed.

It was easy for Tsukune to notice the bright blush on his girlfriend’s cheeks from his bully’s words. “P-Please… Don’t take her from me… I-”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you little chink. She’ll still be your girlfriend, but she’s going to be my little cumdump. And maybe the rest of those bitches that follow you around.” Chad looked down at Moka with a smile, relishing in the blush and happy look on her face.

“A-Are you really going to… T-Take my virginity…?” The pink-haired girl kept her eyes locked on the American’s, a gasp leaving her as he nodded to her question. Moka shared yet another passionate kiss with her boyfriend’s bully, listening to Tsukune starting to cry just as Chad pushed his shaft against her wet cunt. “Tsukune, don’t worry… I’m still your girlfriend, but I love my Chad baby. I want this.~” However, the young vampire cooed quietly and bit into her pillow as she felt the shaft slowly push inside of her. “I promise, Tsukune… It’s so big and filling… I can feel it trying to split me apart.~” The young girl squealed in joy as her bully lover sank inch after inch into her pussy, filling her and shredding through her virginity in a matter of moments.

Moka squeezed the pillow tightly while Tsukune watched her pussy be completely stuffed with a giant cock, quietly cooing as if having her virginity stolen, technically a second time, is the best thing in the world to happen to her. However, her lips are quickly captured in a deep and passionate kiss as Chad’s shaft reached all the way into her womb, the American reaching balls deep into her. “Oh my god, Chad baby! You’re so big and it feels so good!~” The pink-haired girl writhed in place against the pillow as the cock just sat inside of her, her body getting used to the feeling of being stuffed full.

“Thanks for the pussy, Tsukune. I didn’t think it’d feel this tight and perfect, especially compared to that other version of this bitch.~” Chad chuckled as he watched Moka bite into her pillow, her pantyclad ass cheeks jiggling as he finally thrusted into her. “And look at her. She’s being such a good girl, taking a dick like this with no problem on her first try.~”

Hearing that only caused Moka to blush and shudder in place as she held tightly to the soft pillow, everything feeling so good and perfect with Chad. The pink-haired girl’s tight pussy only squeezed around the thick shaft as it pounded against her womb, her loving bully beginning to actually fuck her on her stomach. She was pinned down onto the bed as the American grunted like an animal, causing her to squeeze the squeak into the pillow as her body shifted along the bed with each thrust. The bed shook and creaked as her new lover just used her body like a toy, plundering her cunt without any care or remorse. Looking over to Tsukune, the young vampire opened her mouth to try and speak, a blush on her face as quiet and blissful moans left her. “P-Please leave, T-Tsukune… I-I don’t want you here!~”

“Yeah, just get out of here. Fuck off, Tsukune.”

The young girl felt her heart flutter and skip a beat as she closed her eyes, squeezing tightly to her pillow as the pleasure began to build immensely. “Thank you for being my sweet Chad baby’s punching bag. That was so nice of you to do, but I... I want to spend some time alone with him.”

“You can have your bitch back when I’m done with her, alright, Tsukune?”

Tsukune nodded just as the tears started to fall down his cheeks, turning to go out of the room. “O-Okay…”

Moka could hear her boyfriend crying as he walked out of the room, a smile on her face as she turned her head to look at Chad. “Did you see that? He was crying like a little bitch.~” A loud and excited gasp left her when that only encouraged the young bully to pump faster into her, causing her to squeeze tighter against the pillow. Hearing the young man brag, the vampire only bit into the pillow once again, leaving teeth marks all over it as the cock rammed into her and battered against her womb, making her quietly scream into the pillow. With her body shuddering and her mind clouding over with lust and desire, the pink-haired girl leaned her head back for another kiss, happily getting it and letting her tongue dance with her new lover’s for a moment before pulling away ever so slightly. “Can you keep a secret from my Tsukune?”

The American nodded as he continued to pound away into his cocksleeve, a smile on his face as curiosity took over. “What is it?”

“I-I want to be y-your girlfriend… A-And your cum… Your cumdump…” The couple got more and more intense as time passed, causing Moka to squeal into the pillow before panting, her body heating up and loving the feeling of ecstasy and bliss traveling through her.

“Don’t worry. You’re already my girlfriend. And one of my cumdumps.~”

Moka’s eyes roll into the back of her head after hearing that, her body tensing and shuddering in bliss, their fucking shifting to full-on mating. She was stolen by her boyfriend’s bully, and she loved every second of it. In the back of her mind, she wanted to apologize to Tsukune for being taken like this, but the young vampire was filled with happiness and joy that this was happening. Yet, she could hear her better boyfriend comment on how tight she was, like she was just a toy for him to fuck. However, before she could say anything or process what she heard, her bully lover slammed violently into her, causing her plump rear end to jiggle with each thrust.

Slowly losing her mind to the pleasure, the pink-haired girl started to pant heavily and squeeze tightly to the pillow. “I-I’m gonna cum, Chad baby… I’m cumming on your big penis!~” Biting into the pillow again, trying to do anything but lose her mind, Moka squealed as her pussy clamped down tightly around the massive member while it pounded into her. Screaming into the pillow with her face a soft tint of red, the young girl’s orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to shake and shudder in bliss. Of course, the feeling of Chad’s shaft pounding into her never faded, causing her mind to cloud over faster and her body to feel that much better.

Capturing the pink-haired girl’s lips in another heated and passionate kiss, Chad gently bit her neck. “I want you pregnant, Moka. Now!~”

Theyoung vampire’s eyes went wide as her blush flared even darker, a loud gasp leaving her as her womb was suddenly flooded with hot cum. Her tongue explored her lover’s mouth as her eyes rolled back, everything spiking blissfully inside of her. All Moka could muster was an obedient and loving sound of agreement as her inner walls were painted white with his seed, completely and utterly tainting and taming her. “H-Happily, Chad baby…”

* * *

Sitting in their room together, Mizore and Kurumu were chatting about Tsukune as usual, only they stopped for a moment as Kurumu looked out of their window to see Moka walking around the courtyard with Chad. “Is that… Moka with Tsukune’s bully? What was his name again?”

Mizore tilted her head to the side, the usual girl actually seeming interested in the news of her potential love’s bully. “I think his name was Chad…”

Kurumu turned around from the window and saw the look of excitement on her usual uncaring face. “Alright, you little minx. What are you planning?~” The blue-haired succubus watched as her friend and roommate spread her legs to flash her panties, a soft smile on her face.

“Chad sounds like a big, mean bully. So.. Perhaps we should meet him?~” Mizore licked her lips and smiled over at her friend, the usually cold woman not hiding anything as she enjoyed the thought of getting to be with someone so big and strong.

“Just the two of us, of course.~” Kurumu smirked and sat back down on her bed, keeping her eyes on Mizore. Deep down, she wondered just if Mizore and Moka cared about their precious Tsukune. “Who cares if his bully beats him up? Or has a big, f-fat bulge? A-And… Could pound us fucking senseless? I-I don’t…” The succubus shuddered in place as her tongue dragged along her lips, her tail swishing behind her in the air.

Mizore glanced over to the window and got off her bed, swaying her pale and plump rear end before leaning against the window sill. Her eyes locked on the American that was walking with their friend seeing him grab the pink-haired girl’s ass as they walked together, toying with her lollipop for a moment. “I heard he broke our Tsukune’s arm for fun.”

Immediately, the blue-haired succubus jumped up from the bed, a deep blush on her cheeks as she walked toward her cold friend. “S-So what? He’s just a jerk, isn’t he?” The succubus’ tail wrapped around her waist as her eyes suddenly met Mizore’s, watching the purple-haired girl’s tongue drag along her lips.

“I’m going to make babies with him, Kurumu.” Mizore’s words were cold and soft and crystal clear, reaching up for her lollipop and pulling it out of her mouth. “As many as I can.”

The young succubus looked out the window, wanting to find a reason to convince Mizore and herself otherwise. Unfortunately, all she saw was Chad smacking their friend’s ass as hard as he could, causing Kurumu to shudder and look faintly interested in him. “I guess we could meet that big… bad bully… At least once. Just because Moka likes him!” The blue-haired girl made her way toward the door, unwrapping her tail from her waist and opening the door as she waited for her roommate. “Well, are you coming, Mizore? Or do you plan to wait until the school freezes over?”

The purple-haired girl’s eyes went wide at the question, turning from the window to head toward the door as she licked her lollipop once again. Keeping quiet for a moment, Mizore crunched her teeth down onto it and walked past Kurumu. “Let’s go meet Moka’s new boyfriend, Kurumu. And see if we can make him ours as well.”


End file.
